


Picture Perfect

by septic_dr_citrus



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Banter, Canon Het Relationship, Cell Phones, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Loneliness, Masturbation, Patrol, Sexting, Superheroes, Surprises, these two are underrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septic_dr_citrus/pseuds/septic_dr_citrus
Summary: Silver Shepherd is lonely on a long, boring patrol. Roxanne texts him to make it a little more interesting.
Relationships: Silver Shepherd/Roxanne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Picture Perfect

It wasn’t often that Shepherd’s phone buzzed on patrol; there were very few people who would be interested in having his number, much less strike up a conversation him when he was at work. His “favorite contacts” list consisted of only four people: Mark, Dr. Iplier, Jackieboy, and Roxanne. (The King supposedly had a phone too, but he lost it every other week.)

Mark never picked up, Dr. Iplier said not to call him unless it was an emergency, and Jackieboy was busy taking care of one of his brothers, who was sick. Still, that was all fine! He was more than eager to dig around for his cell and see what Roxy had to say. Maybe it was just to ask about what they had in the fridge for dinner tonight, but even that would be a welcome sight after such a long day alone.

 **Roxy** : _Caleb, I need your advice_

Not dinner, then? Perhaps there was a conflict at her work that she wasn’t sure how to resolve. Tugging off one of his large gloves to have a hand free, he shot back.

 **Caleb** : _What’s up?_

The picture that appeared nearly made him drop the phone.

 **Roxy** : _Does this outfit suit me? ;)_

In the back of his mind he could already hear her laughing at the way he gaped; there was no way he could have any other reaction! Dropping his pack, glove, and hurriedly tossing the other with it, he zoomed. _Generously_.

She clearly wasn’t at work; she stood in a dressing room stall in a bralette and matching panties—red lace, held together by a few well-placed black straps. That smirk she was wearing as she stared at him in the dressing room mirror said it all. He found himself gulping as he sent three hearts—and then three more for good measure.

 **Caleb** : _WOW_

 **Roxy** : _Thank you! <3 It’s pretty pricey though. I’d only buy it if I knew I’d get a lot of good use out of it_

 **Caleb** : _You would_

 **Roxy** : _Oh? Tell me more. Tell me all about how they’d get used_

How could he put it into words? His heart was drumming harder than it did when he raced across rooftops and his skintight jumpsuit was already starting to hug him a little too snugly. His hands shook slightly as he considered.

 **Caleb** : _I could be on my back on the bed with you leaning over me. I’d get up under the lace with my tongue to kiss your breasts_

The next picture sent an icy-hot thrill through him. She was much closer to the mirror now, the camera focused on her bust. She had folded some of the bralette’s material back, allowing pink, hardened points to peek out. One hand strayed briefly to palm at his tingling nether regions as she sent another text.

 **Roxy** : _Would you bite?_

 **Caleb** : _If you wanted_

 **Roxy** : _I would._

 **Caleb** : _I’d bite. I’d make sure to catch the straps in my teeth too. I’d pull them back into my mouth so they could gag me a little, keep me quiet while I loved on you._

Gags were something new that they had been playing around with recently; he knew she would appreciate the inclusion. Sure enough:

 **Roxy** : _Keep going_.

 **Caleb** : _I’d suck on you. Your skin always tastes so sweet, it’s like brown sugar. I’d lap you up through the lace till it was all soaked_

 **Roxy** : _What makes you think it isn’t already?_

It was a blessing that he stood alone on an empty roof and that he was wearing his mask, as his face was already burning red underneath it. Another flush of heat made his knees weak when he found the third pic directed at those elegant panties, such a brazen scarlet against her bronze skin. Sure enough, there were visible beads of moisture seeping through the material as two of her graceful fingers teased and twisted around the seams. Come to think of it, it looked very much like the bulge in his jumpsuit felt right about now.

 **Roxy** : _Call me, baby. I want to hear your voice_.


End file.
